


Enchanted

by Jtoyco1995



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Devilish John, King John Watson, M/M, Protective John, Sherlock is a guardian of the forest, Top John Watson, possesive john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtoyco1995/pseuds/Jtoyco1995
Summary: In a wold where supernatural creature exist, Sherlock a guardian of the forest meets King John.What will happen if John decides he wants Sherlock.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to create an Enchanted au where sherlock is an enchanted guardian,   
> One of my fantasies, I hope you like it though

John and his caravan had stopped for the night setting up camp at a forest, they still have one more day to go till they reach home. John had visited his long time friend King Lestrade to discuss some urgent matters, personally he hates this visit but it is essential the more alliances the better it is.   
After a heartily meal they all settle in for the night, having two guards on night watch they all sleep soundly. John woke up around midnight, the moon was up and its light cast down upon them, upon seeing that it will take a miracle to make him fall asleep again he decides to take a quick stroll he grabbed his robe and made his way along the forest.  
He carefully navigates his way through the forest, then he hears it, it was faint but he could tell that it was a voice of a man singing so sweetly.   
John followed the sound and as he got close the sound became louder, he saw that there was a clearing up a head and found that the sound was coming from there. He walked towards the clearing ever so softly, avoiding anything and everything that could make a noise not wanting to startle the man making that beautiful sound.  
When he came up the clearing what he saw surprised him, the man had long black inky hair that hit just above his bottom, his skin was pale and creamy and the beautiful creature was tall and slender with legs that could wrap around his waist. The man too was wrapped in white silk doing to little to hide his perfect body, John took a step to get a good look at his face, he didn't notice the twig infront of him. SNAP!   
The man turned around towards John surprise to see him. John could not believe his eyes he was gorgeous, he had soft cupid bow lips and stunning skyblue eyes with bits of gold in it.   
The man infront of his him was about to flee but thank god he was fast enough to grab his wrist, stopping him from escaping.   
"Please don't go," John said. The creature infront of froze his body tense.   
"Dont be afraid, I wont hurt you." John said calming the obviously scared man. The man eventually relaxes and slowly turns around and faces him, eyes wide and curious.  
"My apologies for interrupting you earlier, but you sing beautifully." John said, he was still holding the mans wrist but then he slowly slid his hands and now he was holding the man hand.   
"My god you are beautiful" John breaths out. The man in question looked up to John.   
"Thank you," said the man, he spoke so softly with a rich baritone voice and it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.  
"My name is John, do you have a name" John said as he closed to distance towards the man infront of him.  
,"Sherlock, my name is Sherlock, you should not be here, the forest is not safe." He said as he looked at John's eyes.   
"Well might I ask, why you are here then?" John ask as he pulled the beauty close to him, he took bought of the creatures hands and place it in his chest and then John wrapped his arms around his waist. The man gasp and tries to free himself from John tight grasp.  
"Are you here, for me to find? John said as he stared at Sherlocks gorgeous eyes.  
Sherlock struggles to free himself but John just tighten his grip around his waist pulling him even closer.   
"I will have you know that I am the guardian of this forest, let me go Mortal and leave this place" the man said as he continues to struggle.   
" A guardian huh.. Well I will let you know that I will leave this place, only if you will come with me." John smirks.  
"You are waisting you're time human, I will never leave this place, I can't." Sherlock said as he tries to free himself, if only he could end this human with his magic but the rules would not allow him.  
"Oh really, I heard in myths that if a human deflower a being like yourself they will lose there hold in the supernatural realm and becomes human." John smirk.  
" You are full of yourself, I will place a curse on you human.  
Then all of a sudden he felt a hand at the back of his neck and he was pulled down into a kiss. Sherlocks lip was soft like he imagined and it tasted like fine wine, Johns other hand slid down to cup this beautiful creatures arse, squeezes it firmly, he whimpers into Johns mouth which went down to his groins. John deepened the kiss as Sherlock continues his mindless trashing until he broke the kiss.  
"Let go of me you fool" He said.   
" Nope not going to happen love, " John said as he smile devilishly at Sherlock.  
"I have decided you will be my queen" he said as he ran his hand along side Sherlocks legs he spun him around and backed him up a nearby tree, John raked up the robe Sherlock was wearing into an indecent level before lifting his legs wrapping it in his waist, Sherlock gasp as John rubbed his erection against his hips. The fight in Sherlock was gone, he was slowly withering under Johns ministration feeling the wonderful sensation of being taking care of.  
John was trailing kisses along his neck up toward his cheek and he place a kiss in the side of his mouth then his hand moved down to wrap it around Sherlocks cock, he let out cry and it was music to Johns ear he slowly stroke his cock making him gasp and moan.  
"John.. No.. Please don't.." He said breathless as John continues his ministration.  
"If we continue I will lose my magic and I cant go back home." He whimpered at Johns shoulder.   
"Sshh.. Its okey my love, I will be your home, I will give you everything you desire." John whisper in his ear.   
"Lies all lies, that's all you humans do.." Sherlock said as Tears started to fall down his face. John kissed the side of his eyes and he looks at him intently, has this beautiful creature been lied to, had his heart broken.. No John can't have that he will show Sherlock that he will give him everything.   
" Sherlock look into my eyes" John said lovingly, Sherlock did what he was told and he did look at Johns eyes he did not see any lies but only love and admiration. "Sherlock,.. Believe me when I say that I will shower you with affection everyday and everynight, I will give you everything and anything your hearts desire, I will love you, I will worship you like a god.  
Sherlock started to relax again, tears had stop flowing and he stared at John looking for something that meant the opposite of what he said.   
"Do you mean it?" Sherlock all but whispers.  
"Yes.. My love.. " John took hold one of Sherlocks hand and placed a light kiss on top of his hand.   
**********  
After about an hour later John and Sherlock laid in the grass, they used Johns robe to protect themselves from the cold hard ground. Sherlock had his arms and legs wrapped around John clinging to him like his life depended on it and whimpers when John tried to move them.  
"Shhh.. Its okey I'm here" John whispered at the top of Sherlocks head and his hand robbed circles at small of his back. It felt amazing taking Sherlocks virginity, and now he has him and he will never let go.   
Sherlock felt the last of his magic slip away, he felt weak and helpless but he had John now and he will protect him.   
"Love, we should go back. Its getting cold you'll get sick." John said.  
Sherlock nodded to confirm, John pulled him close and showered him with kisses before helping him stand.   
John carried him bridal style because along the way because Sherlock could not stand on his own. Johns army specially his general was on edge after finding that there king was not in his tent, but started to feel relief when they saw there king walking towards them. Everyone was amazed and stunned at the beauty that there king was holding, John had place sherlock to sit in the log around the fire.   
"My king who is this beautiful creature you have there" Victor said, Johns general who cant keep his eye away from his queen, feeling possessive he sat next to Sherlock wrapped one of his arm around his waist and pulled him close.   
"He will be my queen, you will respect him as you respect me" John announce to his army.   
" Would you like to eat something my queen" one of Johns cook said as he knelt infront them.   
Sherlock smiled at him before staring at John looking for some sort of permission.  
"It's ok love, you don't need permission to speak" John said as he kissed him right in the his temple. Sherlock looked back at the cook he smiled at him, "No thank you, but would you mind if I get something to drink?.  
" Yes my queen, anything for you" the cook said before disappearing to get some water.   
"We will get you proper clothing My queen" one of the maids offered.   
" My love when we get home we will have our wedding planned to make you officially my queen" John as he leaned down to kiss his queen.   
"I will show you how much I adore you, I will shower you with affection my love.


End file.
